


Yellow plastic

by lovestillaround



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestillaround/pseuds/lovestillaround
Summary: there are days Dan gets bored and starts complaining about the things he hates the most. one of those things is the colour yellow. another one - the liquorice





	Yellow plastic

It’s 16:39 and the sun is shining. Everything is bright, maybe even too bright. The rays of sunshine reflect from the windows of the buildings on the opposite side of the street and make the bodies of the cars glow. It’s quite annoying, especially if the car is white because you can’t even look at it without squinting your eyes. At 16:47 the sun hides behind the clouds.

Dan knows because he looks out of the window and at the clock on the wall, alternately. He’s bored as hell but at the same time, he can’t really concentrate on anything. He would try to go to sleep but lying in bed seems even more boring than gazing at silly clouds.

The world outside looks quite sad without the sun, quite desaturated. Dan watches the people on the pavement and the cars passing by. Those people seem like ants, they walk with a constant speed, usually carrying something – plastic bags, handbags, phones. Where are they going? Are they getting back home after work, rushing to see their families, or is no one waiting for them?

Thinking about lonely people is making him sad and as a distraction, Dan goes to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He thinks that it’s interesting how much the world outside affects him. When the sun was shining, he was quite bored but also annoyed at the extra brightness. When it stopped, he instantly got sad. Isn’t it weird?

He looks through the cupboard and decides for a fruit tea – organic wild berry, to be exact. The bag smells good and Dan doesn’t need any other incentive to choose this one. He also pulls out the biggest mug that they have – because if he’s making an effort to brew up a tea, he’s going to enjoy the fuck out of it. He patiently waits for the water to boil. The sound of the kettle is quite annoying and he is glad when it stops. He pours the water into the cup and for a moment he watches the tea getting a nice, violet colour.

Then he sits at the table and waits for it to infuse. He reads the package during this time, getting to know that the drink he’s just made contains liquorice and that people suffering from hypertension should avoid excessive consumption of it. Was choosing something with liquorice a good decision? He doesn’t even remember who had bought this one. He could go to Phil and start complaining about his shopping choices if it was him but he honestly just doesn’t remember.

He waits a few long, boring minutes and then gets up to throw the teabag into the bin. That’s when he’s being reminded that their bin is yellow. And it was Phil who had chosen this monstrosity.

 

 

_“That’s yellow,” Dan says as if it isn’t obvious. They both stand in their kitchen gazing at a yellow plastic bin lying on the floor. There’s an empty delivery box beside it and Dan wants to put this terrific yellow thing back there and send it to Mars._

_“We need to lighten up the mood somehow.”_

_Dan makes a face of utter annoyance. “Yeah, now I’m gonna get happy every time I throw something in it.”_

_“You see. Told ya.” Dan swears he can see sparkles in Phil’s eyes. This guy is definitely having fun right now._

_“I hate yellow.”_

_Phil makes a strange gesture, as if he wants to wave his arms around but then stops halfway through. “You don’t even see the bin, Dan, except you open the door of the cupboard which is like ten seconds a day.”_

_“Ten seconds?” Dan’s voice goes at least an octave higher. “Maybe if I make you go to the bin every time. It’s definitely more.”_

_Phil only shrugs. “I’m not getting rid of it now. It would be bad for the whales.”_

_“Oh, the fucking whales.”_

_But Phil is right, it’s probably too late to change it now. Dan has some compassion for the poor animals and some basic wish to protect the environment and these feeling are stronger than his hatred of the stupid colour. They could maybe sell the thing but who the fuck would buy an awful yellow rubbish bin? (Except for Phil Lester, of course. This guy. Honestly.)_

 

 

“This tea has liquorice.”

Phil doesn’t even look up from his laptop. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“Have you bought this?” Dan only waits for a confirmation, he wants to be given an opportunity to start whining. He’s in a mood for it today.

“Which one is it?”

“Organic wild berry,” Dan tells the name of the tea as if it was a name of a demon. Phil only nods in response.

“You know I hate it.” Now he doesn’t even try to hide the resentment. It’s quite silly, as if Phil wasn’t allowed to enjoy something that Dan doesn’t, as if they were sworn in to do everything together. He sits down on the couch, trying not to spill the hot liquid because getting burnt is the last thing he wants right now.

Phil takes the mug from his hand and takes a sip. Dan honestly worries about the laptop on his lap, it wouldn’t take that much effort to completely destroy it, especially knowing Phil. But Phil doesn’t care apparently, he only licks his lips and furrows his brow. “It doesn’t even taste like liquorice.”

“It does. And I will hold it against you for the rest of our life.”

Phil hands him the mug. He looks soft and Dan is jealous of his calmness. “Oh, I see that someone is grumpy today.”

“Maybe because I’m just bored.”

“Why didn’t you come up to me then?” He starts to poke Dan’s arm repeatedly.

“You’ve been working.”

“I don’t have to do that.”

Phil looks like he really means it and it is overwhelming, in a strange way, to know that Dan is always a priority for him. No matter the circumstances, Phil is always there for him when he needs it.

“Yeah, sure, Mr Philip I –  don’t – ever –  procrastinate – Lester.”

Phil doesn’t seem to be in a mood for banter. “Being with you is not procrastinating.”

Dan gives him an intense look. His voice also sounds intense when he speaks, and quite sharp. “What is it then?”

“I don’t know.”

Dan doesn’t know either if he has to be honest. Is it just life? Is it the routine, is it the love? He feels that he’s getting very close to having an existential crisis. It’s weird and scary to imagine a life without Phil at this point. He is an inseparable, perpetual part of his life. Dan feels that he needs to start thinking about other things right now, about something safer.

His ex-girlfriend had a yellow dress on when they first met. They were at a party and she immediately drew his attention because no one wears a yellow dress, especially not to a party. Yellow dresses are silly. But Dan is also silly apparently - or at least he was.

It’s not that he regrets anything – it’s just weird to look back at his life, knowing that so much has changed over the years. But then he also thinks about the cheese costume. About Phil in a yellow shirt and yellow shorts posing for pictures to promote the hello yellow campaign. He thinks about Phil painting his nails that day, about them laughing at how terrible it went. He kept them though. His nails looked like shit but he kept them because it was Phil who did them and Dan can’t regret anything that involves Phil.

He doesn’t regret anything, even if it’s drinking a tea with liquorice that he finds awful. Phil had bought it and for some reason Dan couldn’t hate it, even if he tried.  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://lovestillaround.tumblr.com/)


End file.
